


Those things with the same face will pay!

by robblu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, War Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robblu/pseuds/robblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ewok warriors account of the Battle of Endor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those things with the same face will pay!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters belonging to the series. I do not make money off of writing this, I am purely doing it to be creative. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas only!,that means that only the original trilogy and prequels count!

Those with the same face will pay! They nabbed the star speaker mother and killed and enslaved us! My blood brothers and I are setting up traps right now for their metal birds and metal oliphaunts. Such a disgrace as those who defy our Mother Endoria! I kill one. Soon if we keep to our ways the golden god who is the reincarnation of the Golden Storyteller will get beings to reward us in the Happy Hunting Ground! 

 

BLAM!

 

I am dying but those white things will pay for my wife Grumbara and childrens death! GACK!

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE EWOKS THEY ARE SO CUTE AND SCARY AT THE SAME TIME!


End file.
